Operation Dino
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: Andrew Hartford didn't create the Overdrive powers alone...he had help from an old friend. COMPLETE


**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Operation Dino

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Summary:** Andrew Hartford didn't create the Overdrive powers alone….he had help from an old friend.

**Author Notes: **We haven't gotten info on how Andrew built the ranger powers…this is my take.

* * *

**Spencer**: _Mack has the makings of a fine Ranger, sir._  
**Andrew**: _Don't you have some silverware to polish or something?_

* * *

**September 2006**

Andrew Hartford sighed as he approached the cyber café, his son bouncing ahead with energy only he seemed capable of. "Mack! Slow down!" Mack didn't seem to hear him as he practically ran inside. Rolling his eyes, Andrew followed him.

The café was bustling with activity, various high school students crowding around the computers, TV, stage, and bar. Andrew eyes roamed the room before finding the man he had come to see sitting at a table with five young adults, four boys and a young girl. They seemed to be watching the young woman in yellow on the stage. Andrew smiled at the familiar expression on the man's face and walked forwards.

"Tommy!" He greeted the younger man. Dr. Tommy Oliver looked up in surprise before a warm smile spread across his face.

"Andrew!" He grinned, standing to shake his hand. Andrew chuckled; Tommy had oftentimes reminded him of Mack…with the obvious exception of the older man's somewhat alarming maturity. Of course, it wasn't too surprising when you considered the fact he was a former ranger, a knowledge Andrew had never told Tommy he knew.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to Reefside?" Tommy asked curiously. Andrew smiled somewhat tiredly.

"I have a few…favors….to ask of you." Andrew replied, glancing quickly at his companions. Tommy opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Mack had bounded up beside his father. Tommy looked between the two before raising an eyebrow.

"You must be Mack. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, I worked alongside your father a few years ago." Tommy quickly introduced himself, forgetting whatever it was he seemed about to say. Mack's eyes lit up and Andrew couldn't help but notice the young man in white at the table straighten. Tommy seemed to notice as well and smiled wryly.

"You remember Anton Mercer?" He asked Andrew who nodded. Tommy motioned to the young man. "Meet his adopted son Trent Fernandez."

Andrew smiled at the young man. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded at him before glancing at the four others. Tommy smiled.

"The one in red is Conner McKnight, the one in blue is Ethan James, the one in pink is Cassidy Cornell and the one in green is Devin Del Valle. Oh, and this is Kira Ford. They're here for the next two days before heading back to school." He introduced them, smiling as the performer left the stage to join them. Andrew hid a smile at the way Tommy's eyes lit up at Kira's arrival. It amused him that his former student and friend was trying to hide his feelings for the young performer and obviously failing, if the knowing looks the teens were throwing each other were any indication.

"Guys, this is Andrew Hartford, he taught an archaeology class when I was working on my Masters and he was on the doctorate committee that oversaw my studies when I was working on my PhD." Tommy quickly introduced the older man.

Andrew placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is my son, Mack."

"So you were Dr. O's teacher?" Connor asked curiously after nodding to Mack. Tommy shot Andrew a pleading look and Andrew smirked. Finally a little payback for the chaos the former ranger had bestowed on the committee!

"In a matter of speaking, yes." He replied. Connor and Ethan's eyes lit up but before they could say anything, Hayley had come over and was hugging him. Laughing softly, he hugged the redhead back.

"You seem to be doing well, Hayley." He complimented his former student. Hayley smiled wryly.

"It's not NASA, but I get by." She replied and the teens all had coughing fits as they tried to hide their laughter. Andrew smiled wryly and nodded.

"Well, Andrew, why don't we head to the house? I'd like to introduce you to my new roommate." Tommy grinned. Andrew was surprised and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Don't let him fool you, he went and got a dog." She informed the archaeologist. Andrew laughed as Tommy elbowed her.

"Spoilsport."

"While you guys talk shop, why doesn't Mack stay here?" Conner spoke up, grinning at the younger boy. Andrew glanced at Tommy curiously and the former ranger nodded.

"Sounds good. Just keep him out of trouble." Tommy told them. Conner grinned at him and Tommy rolled his eyes. Within seconds, Mack was engaged in a lively argument about video games versus soccer. Shaking his head, Tommy led his former teacher from the café.

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Andrew asked as they drove home later that day. Mack's eyes lit up.

"It was awesome dad! Conner taught me some soccer moves, I played against Ethan and Devin on one of the video consoles, Cassidy and I talked about a book series that's coming out soon about the Power Rangers, and Kira showed me how to play guitar….kinda." He admitted wryly. Andrew chuckled.

"Oh! And Trent drew this for me!" He exclaimed, pulling a slightly crinkled paper from his pocket. Andrew glanced at it and was startled to see it was Mack….in a red ranger uniform. Getting over his slight shock, he eyed the uniform….it was white, with red lines on the sides and little shoulder armor plates with a flame on the chest. Andrew memorized it as best he could, liking the design and knowing he'd have to start thinking about the armor for his soon-to-be new team soon anyway. He glanced in the mirror and saw the files Tommy had given him once he'd explained what had happened. Now that he had the schematics for the Dino powers, it wouldn't take very long to get them completed.

"…and Conner said he thought I'd made a good red ranger and the others agreed. Kinda weird but still. Oh, they gave me their email addresses so we can keep in touch. How cool is that?" Mack asked, oblivious to his father's wandering thoughts. Andrew smiled tightly.

_Red Ranger, huh? Sorry Mack, not gonna happen, not if I have any say._


End file.
